


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2016 (3/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [60]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Three-Line Fic Thursday (Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, First Kiss).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nichestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/gifts).



They argue for years afterwards about which was their first kiss –

There was the moment after Red Five blew up the Death Star, too late for Alderaan but _in time_ for the rest of the galaxy and _because of them_ , just one kiss of a hundred that rippled through the control room as everyone turned to the being next to them and clasped arms and pressed lips, Cassian and Jyn no exception; Cassian says that was their first kiss, and Jyn says that it doesn’t count, because he’d turned and planted one right on Admiral Ackbar after.

And there was another kiss, later, as the exhaustion of the mission to take that _thing_ down, take the _Empire_ down, caught up with everyone and the immense loss of the day, the week, the mission, the galaxy weighed the celebration into heavy quiet and chased the happy few survivors into corners and bunks so that their joy couldn’t taint those who only feel loss – and Cassian was _happy_ , so happy, so _relieved_ , that he followed Jyn to her little room, and they sat on the floor near the end of her bed in companionable silence to bask and to mourn, and when the chrono on the wall clicked over to 0300, Jyn muttered that she was going to bed, and he was welcome to stay, and she kissed his sleepy-slack-surprised mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **nichestars** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com). [**Request a Three-Line Fic!**](http://www.aimmyarrowshigh.com/post/151453107090)


End file.
